RWBY: The New Hope
by Lavernius Tucker The Aqua Man
Summary: A Rebel strike team is sent on a secret mission to steal an Imperial code cylinder, when things go wrong. Now, they must assist certain teams of Hunters and Huntresses-in-training, and uncover a plot that will throw Remnent into the galactic struggle between the vile Empire and the brave Rebellion. Rated T for mild language.


**Hey, everyone. This is a project that I have been wanting to make for a long time. For the first chapter, I will introduce the Rebel OCs. I don't really like doing profiles before the story, but I think it has merit in a story of this kind.**

 **Rogue Two: The "A Team"** Of the Rebel Alliance, Rogue Two was created to succeed Rogue One in honor of their heroic sacrifice on Scariff. The seven-man team was commissioned after the Battle of Yavin, and have successfully operated as a team in 70 different missions, all varying from recon to sabotage, to even tussles with the Dark Lord himself, Vader. The team operates from their CR90 Corvette, nicknamed "The Rancor", which has been modified to have a hangar bay for the team pilot's X-Wing.

Captain Tom Goloc: Team Leader. A brilliant tactician with a keen eye. His experience in the field of combat and special operations makes him indispensable to the Alliance. As all leaders are, Goloc is firm in his decision making, but he does not impose an aura of sternness with his teammates. Goloc wears the standard issue Rebel Soldier combats, and his weapon of choice is a standard issue DH-17 blaster rifle with modified sights and a silencing component for stealth missions. When in a pickle, he can use one of his many thermal detonators to create a diversion or cause some chaos.

Technical Seargent Boz Starfall: Demolitions Specialist. A member of the Rebel Vanguards, Boz is a arsonist by heart. An ace at explosions, he lives for the thrill of battle, and often conducts experiments to make new explosives, most of which involve him getting sent to the infirmary. As a Vanguard, Boz sports his standard-issue uniform and helmet, along with a PLEX rocket launcher and a blaster pistol. He also utilizes remote detonators, which he can modify to be motion-activated in sabotage missions.

Corporal Groznik Fodao: Stealth Expert. Groznik is a Bothan, and a key element in the Bothan SpyNet. His work in finding the weakness of the Death Star was crucial to its' defeat. Groznik is a master spy, and his logical reasoning and intelligence rivals that of the team droid. He wears a tan combat vest and pants, and is equipped with a flamethrower, along with a cloaking device that-when activated-renders him invisible to the naked eye. The device also hides his body heat, making him undetectable by thermal imaging and infared scanners.

Private First Class Javin Zendu: Marksman and Scout. New to the Rebellion, Javin brings to the field a fiery spirit and determination. His keen eye and out-of-the-box thinking is key to the team's success on the battlefield. Javin is dressed in standard-issue combat pants and a vest. He wields a E-17d sniper rifle with a custom built scope and extended rounds. He also uses a DL-44 blaster pistol when in close-range combat. Javin also possesses a portable shield generator that, when activated, creates a large bubble about 10 feet in diameter that can resist fire from multiple weapons, including AT-ST fire.

Sargent Aran Gunnar: Pilot and Tech Specialist. Witty, cocky and arrogant, Aran was a member of the Rebel Fleet's elite Red Squadron, before he was put on Rogue Two. He is a wiz at flying, with a record of about 139 fighter kills, and 5 star destroyer kills. His X-Wing has been modified to go as fast as an A-Wing interceptor, and he has fitted it with high-power laser cannons that can slice large asteroids in half. As with most pilots, Aran is equipped with a flight-suit and helmet, his being adorned with the insignia of the Red Squadron. He is also assisted by an astromech droid, who goes by the designation R3-G6, or it's nickname, Arthree. When not in the air, Aran has a ARC Caster that shoots concentrated bolts of electricity that can disable electronics and provide adequate self defense. He also has a hip-mounted WESTAR-44 blaster pistol that he is a crack-shot with.

Corporal Terras Jephego: Support. The Wookiee's are known to be a temperamental bunch, and Terras is no exception. He is compassionate towards his comrades, but tick him off, and watch out! As with all Wookies, Terras carries a bow-caster with advanced sights, and a mortar launcher that shoots primed thermal detonators. His biggest weapon, though, is his strength. He has a habit of breaking the backs of Imperial Stormtroopers when bored.

K-3SO: Imperial Reference and Team Juggernaut. K-3SO is the improved version of the droid he was modeled after, K-2SO. A reprogrammed Imperial Security Droid, K-3 retains much of his former employer's information, and his knowledge of Imperial tactics and maneuvers often helps the team to predict enemy actions. He also has occasional mood swings that also originate from working with the Empire. K-3 Is outfitted with a wrist-mounted double-barrel blaster carbine, and a shoulder-mounted mini-proton missile launcher. But, as with his predecessor, K-3's biggest weapon is-Like Terras- His strength, and his durability. His frame is made of reinforced durasteel with interlaced platinum, and his plates are heavily reinforced with eight layers of durasteel. He can take point-blank shots from a blaster, survive thermal detonator explosions, and can take up to a megaton of pressure, thereby making him virtually indestructible by means of physical stress. He can also use his armor as a weapon, punching through thick walls of titanium.


End file.
